The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Processors are electronic devices that are configured with central processing unit (CPU)(s) and associated memory and storage devices that execute routines to perform tasks. Performance of a processor may be improved by increasing clock speed of the CPU, thus resulting in faster execution of routines. There is an upper bound on clock speed and associated processor performance due to mechanical, electrical and thermal limitations of the processor hardware and interface devices.
Multi-core processors have been introduced to improve performance in executing routines to perform tasks. In such architectures, the presence of multiple processing cores enables the capability of true parallel task execution. However, tasks simultaneously executing on different cores may need to synchronize and/or coordinate with one another because of application-level requirements.